Stream Twenty-Four
This stream happened on 22/2/14, or 2/22/14. The two's really get mushed together so no one really knows :P The stream starts at 4:38. Lying removed the grid from the map! "Living off the grid~" Lying: After two nights of travel, the group sees utter devistation on Lamburg. Fire is rampant, soliders are seen dunking between tents, and bodies are everywhere. Fire and lightning happen. Ana rolls a Heal Check to see if she is still sick or not. She rolls a 12, so she is still sick. The group makes an 'M' with their horses. The escort from Amsun goes into the fray of bodies. Ana used staff of healing to remove disease so she is no longer sick, using 4 charges out of 43 on the staff of healing. selfish Ana - Bunce There is basically genocide in Lamburg, with the imperial army slaughtering everyone. Ignitus is unable to see groups of parties, but he is able to see a large bulb of valent bark, the enemy ship. Leokul looks to see if he can see any forward/landing party that is in chanrge. He rolls a 10, and says, "well there's a thing. what next?" Ignitus heads on other to the stables. Ana questions whether or not if it is wise to go into battle. Ana follows out of habit. Tossur finishes blowing his nose and follows. As they approach, they are unable to find any members of the Lamburg population. Horses have been murdered horrifically in the stables. Ana turns back and tells everyone to find another place to hide the horses. Leokul suggests that they go back to Amsum. The nearest forest is a mile away. Ana looks around for a mast or wooden debris in or past any dunes to be used for tying up horses properly. Tossur suggests tying them up to an Amsum sign. Ana rolls, and sees no signs. Ignitus rolls to spot anything, and gets an 18. He can see the northern wall of the stable, which is intent. Leokul tells Humphry to sit, and then walks up. not how horses work! - Ana tell him to sit with your magical voie thing - leokul Ignitus is smart and ties up his horse. Ana gives exasperated sigh. Tossur follows everyone else. Ignitus cannot see anyone living outside of tents, there are corpses, but there is a bit of a hole outside the interview tent. The untouched part is more or less area. Liam restarts his router, so the group summons a dragon and makes it as if they are all dead. The dragon is from shrek. The group makes fake rolls, and Dragon gets a 24 on one of those rolls. Bunce has changed his icon to Tossur. Dragon rolled another 24! The dragon is actually a bard! Liam gets back, and everyone lies to him. Liam is not fooled :P They can see people running to the west, and running through cafeteria to south, and one or two people abbout to be approached by soldiers. Some dead bodies are missing stuff, and burning or in several places at once. No one knows what to do. Ana sees the dead bodies and goes to check the less dismembered ones. She tries to revive one, and she rolls heal for 10. The man is dead, so dead, that the definition of dead is a picture of that man. Ignitus steps past Ana and steps other there. The smoke is pretty bad, and meets 3 people. One man is injurged, the red shirt is helping him limp away. Ignitus tells them where Ana is, and they hurry. Soldiers are coming, but Ignitus draws his weapon. Leokul follows Ignitus, but hides. Tossur goes to Ana and asks where the others have went. Ana responds. The people meet Ana, and Ana casts Cure Light Wounds from spell list. She rolls a 12. The wound seals up, but he is about to stand and move easier. Ana is showered in praise, and is told that ignitus is going to be fighitng 12 or more soldiers. She asks how the man is, and the man is okay. Ana waves them part, and hurries to Ignitus. Ignitus sees a trio of soldiers, and rolls Initiative. Ana gets 19, Ignitus gets a 20, Tossur gets a 5, leokul gets a 16. Ignitus hits, and does 6 damage. Ignitus charges, and swipes into enemy chestplate. Ana is pretty out of it. She pulls out her sling, and yells thast they should stop fighting. Ana rolls diplomacy check, and gets a 19. "Guys please stop fighting. These people arn't even fighting you! This is slaughter, there is no point in doing this!" The words go on the backburner of what he is thinking about because Ignitus slasheh his chestplate. Ana blames Ignitus, and Ignitus tells her that she should have had a higher initiative. Leokul goes to attack, and gets a 22. Leokul sneaks between the soldiers, and makes a spot check. He gets a 19, and sees the other soldier behind all of them, a mage. Leokul waves to the mage. Ignitus hits, and gets 12 damage. The enemy is on 3 health, and the man is pretty bloody. Ana is going to need therapy. Tossur readies crossbow. The final soldier makes a gesture to the mage, who gets to see if he can see Leokul. The mage gets a 20, and sees Leokul. The soldier gestures to Leokul, and rolls to attack Leokul. He gets an 11, but misses. Ignitus gets a 17, and cleaves the man in half. Ignitus kills the man, and screams. He enjoys this, and stares solemly at his next victim. Ana does not piss herself. Ana does not knwo what she is going to do. misse Leokul swings his sword short, but misses, but hits with his rapier, hits his chest for 3 damage. The man is now on half health. Leokul tumbles away, like a boss. The mage targets Leokul with Magic Missile. Leokul takes 9 damage, and is now on 2 health. Leokul tells that there is a spell caster. Tossur shouts at Gull to heal Leokul. Tossur fires his crossbow, and gets a nat 1. Tossur rerolls, and gets a 12. The bolt lands between leokul's legs. The mage withdraw's tactically toward the beach side. Ignitus charges, and the mage fires a ray of fire at him. Ignitus gets hit T_T GGWP. Ignitus takes 17 damage, and shakes it off. Ignitus attacks the man, but gets a NAT 1. Ignitus rolls to confirm crit, and gets a 10. Ignitus is hit by everything, and is very disorientated, and bashes himself in the side with his sytche, He has 12 damage, and staggers himself. -_- He falls over, and has no health. Tossur sees this, and yells at Gull to heal him. Ana pulls out her wand, and heals Leokul. Leokul looks for stuff, and sees a sandcastle ;P Leokul thanks Ana for the heal, and rolls for spot. He sees nothing! Ana looks to side as Tossur pulls out a familar candle, and sees the soldier guy duck and the mage is engulfed in a 5 foot flame. ignitus flops, and moves over like a slinky. Ana does not see the two people past leokul. Ana super-heals Ignitus with her staff. thanks Gull! - Ignitus Ignitus thanks Ana. the staff have built in caffinee in it? - Lying Leokul looks through the smoke, and sees another soldier and another mage. The two have seen them, and makes a small step to the left, and makes an attempt to hide. He gets a 12, and has the smart idea of dressing as a tent. The mage casts Burning Hands, and fire shoots from his hands. Leokul takes 6 damage. Ana sees the tent burst into flames, along with Leokul. The soldier sees the other two, and alerts his friend to Ignitus. He moves back toward the water line and makes hand gestures. Tossur threw a 5 foot fireball, but the man ducks and stops his hand motions. Ignitus can go and save civilians, or take down the enemy with one hit. Ignitus hits the man, and murders the man like a boss! Ana tells ignitus to be careful. ignitus makes a spotcheck, and spots the mage. Ana heals Leokul up to max health! {stuff i missed} Ana informs everyone that the mage is our top priority. Leokul fails his tumble toward the mage. The mage takes a swing with dagger at Leokul. leokul takes a swing at the man, and does enough damage to leave the mage at 2 health. The rapier slashes into the man's chest. The mage does touch of fatigue. Leokul rolls a fortitude save, and avoids the attack. The mage is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Leokul winks at him, and tells him, "Choose your poison" The mage heads for the water. Tossur moves the ball of fire to a guy, and the guy does a reflex save. The guy takes 3 damage and has 1 health left. Tossur tells Gull to fly over there toward Leokul and take this spell to him, and "when he feels all armory, come back to me" Gull flies off. Gull lands on Leokul and hides behind Leokul's head. Ignitus goes to attack the guy, and hits him for 12 damage. scythe eats him alive - Crane Ignitus tears out a bit of the guy's spine. The guy is in utter agony. Ana sees Ignitus ruin a guy. Ignitus is a higher priority. thats the nicest thing you've said! - Dragon Ana uses her WAND OF CURE LIGHT WOUNDS and slaps him on the back with a 9. The ruined man heads for the coastline seeing that the big man has a healer. Leokul runs and looses track of a guy. Leokul goes a spot, and sees a cilivin guy. A second round comes from he valgnvrouwn, and strikes the tops of tents. Everyone gets out of the way of lightning. Everyone makes a spot, and Gull rolls better than Tossur. Tossur moves 15 feet toward the guys, and Gull flies back to Tossur. The vansomething is taking a lot of damage. i missed Ana is going to to go that way and heals the civilian. She max heals him! The valenbaugh exits the harbor, but no one is sure what prompted this action. Ana looks to the others, and asks what they are going to do wih their new POW. Leokul says to punch him. Tossur asks him what is going on. Ignitus pushes the guy to the floor. Ignitus wipes the blood off his scythe onto the mans shirt. They get rope, and Tossur ties up the prisoner. He gets a 24, and ties him up like no man has ever been tied up before. that Captain Rellows! - Tossur Ignitus lifts his foot off of the man and tells Ana that she is the best person to watch him. "Because I treat them like people!" Ana said, and helps the man up but the man gets up on his own. Ana sees Ezekiel tending to the one survivor. Leokul asks who ordered the attack and what is going on. The prisoner is not saying a word. Ana grabs his arm and attempts to drag him toward the camp fire. Ana makes a strength check and gets gets a 4, failing. Ignitus gets a 22 and drags him lik a breifcase. {stuff i missed} Leokul tells Ana that she is going to be more helpful to the civilians than Ignitus. She tells Ignitus not to kill him or he will answer to her. Tossur walks around the clearing of chat. Leokul and Ignitus are on information duty. Leokul puts his hand of the guys shoulder, and does the good cop bad cop routine. Leokul bluffs about Ignitus, and goes a great bluff,a dn suggests that he keep himself friendly to Ignitus . The POW contemplates. "I see you are thinking, which is good, but nto a good time. I know my good friend here, and he is pretty impatient." The man says, "So you work for the witches then, that your game?" Leokul rolls intelligence, and they have no ideas what he means. "That green girl over there" "She's none of your ****** buisness, what of it" Ignitus says. "The worst you guys can do to me is kill me. Those witches, can do much more, like send me to hell" The guy says. The prisoner provokes Ignitus, and Ignitus says that they can do both. "Tin man, I'll go get the witch, aand not tell her I called her that," leokul leaves, and Ignitus talks to the guy. Ignitus kicks the man down, and asks, "Why are you here?" "The empires attacking? All I know is that the admiral said to open fire," - Prisoner "Who's the admieral? His name?" - Ignitus "Admieral James Yessiger" - Prisoner Leokul goes over to Ana and greets her. Leokul tells Ana that the guy thinks that she is a witch, and is more scared of her than him, and leokul asks him to interrogate her, or just pretend to be able to do that. Ana grunts, and finishes healing. She walks past Leokul, toward the fire. I missed Apparently Ana gave into peer pressure and tortured the guy and then threatened to do it again...what will Issac say? O_o Ana realizes that they are going towards Ezekiel. Ana gains a point of corruption. how could you?! - Bunce O_O ANA HAS THE SAME CORRUPTION AS MUG RUITH HAD! sss4